<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help! I was going to deliver your present but now I’m stuck in the chimney! by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194492">Help! I was going to deliver your present but now I’m stuck in the chimney!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Parody, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange noise in the living room woke you up in the middle of the night. You carefully tread your way downstairs, only to find a Santa girl had gotten herself stuck in your chimney. Experimenting with ways to get her unstuck, you decide it’s time to unwrap your Christmas present early...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help! I was going to deliver your present but now I’m stuck in the chimney!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>Hello? Anyone home?</p><p>Please, someone come help me!</p><p>Oh, hi! Uhm, this is rather embarrassing, but can you get me out of here?</p><p>Well, I’m kind of stuck in your chimney, as you can see. I can move my legs, but my upper body can’t go through. </p><p>I was going to leave your gift here, and then leave through the chimney. But it’s got this little bend at the end which got in the way…</p><p>Oh yeah, you’re probably surprised what I’m doing here in the middle of the night. You can probably tell by what I’m wearing, and also, it’s Christmas. </p><p>That’s right. Not a lot of people get to actually meet Santa, especially not like this. [chuckles]</p><p>This is getting kind of awkward. Normally, I would say hi and compliment you on being a good boy for the past year, but now we can’t even see each other. Just my legs dangling above your fireplace. </p><p>This doesn’t usually happen, okay? I mean, I’m petite enough to fit in most chimneys, which is how I got this job in the first place. You’d think I would be very inefficient is I was *bad* at climbing through tight spaces. Ha!</p><p>Anyways, could you be a good boy and help me get out? You can try pulling on my legs while I push myself down. </p><p>Okay, on three. One, two, three…</p><p>Urghh.. So close! </p><p>No, you’re not hurting me. Let’s try this again. One, two, three…</p><p>Stop, I think there’s a small problem.</p><p>[embarrassed] It’s… Uhmm… A part of my body is too wide for the entrance. </p><p>Look, it doesn’t matter which part, okay? I need to go back up now, that’s the only way I can get out of here. </p><p>[sighs] Fine. If you really want to know, it’s my breasts. I have quite a… sizeable pair. And I just can’t fit them through the entrance. </p><p>God, this is getting so embarrassing for me. I have places to be, I can’t afford to be stuck here. You’ll have to push me back up. </p><p>What do you mean, you think you’ll unwrap your gift first? I haven’t even given you anything.</p><p>[confused] Why are you running your hands up my thigh like that?</p><p>Hey, this isn’t funny. Now you’re just groping my ass. </p><p>Oh god, is it too late to put you on the naughty list now?</p><p>[moans] Your hands are so firm, and your grip is so strong…</p><p>You slide your fingers underneath my skirt, and now they’re only inches away from my clit. God, why am I getting so turned on?</p><p>Please, sir, just touch me. I need it. Just move your hand forward that tiny bit. </p><p>Yes… Can you feel how wet I am? I want you to touch me. Right there. </p><p>[She moans as he fingers her]</p><p>Be careful, I’m really sensitive down there. </p><p>[wet noises]</p><p>Please, slide another finger inside me. You’re so good at this. </p><p>Keep going. Did I tell you to stop? </p><p>And if you just put your thumb on my clit like that, and then start rubbing it…</p><p>[She starts moaning even more loudly]</p><p>That’s it. That’s the spot. Fuck, I’m getting so close. </p><p>Sir? Why did you stop all of a sudden? </p><p>You want me to do what?</p><p>Okay. I’ll beg for it. </p><p>Please, I need to be touched. I just need someone to use me and make me cum right fucking now. </p><p>Yes, sir. I’ll take your fingers. I’ll take your dick. I’ll take anything as long as you give it to me. </p><p>Your cock feels so warm pressing up against my ass like that. Please, I want it inside me. </p><p>[A moan as he inserts]</p><p>Yes, break in your Christmas present. I hope the packaging is tight enough. </p><p>I want to feel you as deep as possible, okay?. Sir, spread my legs and thrust yourself forwards…</p><p>[sexy moans]</p><p>I wish you could see my face right now, so you know how much I’m enjoying this. But instead, all I can really see is the inside of this stupid fucking chimeny. Urgh! </p><p>You do enjoy squeezing my ass, don’t you? Go ahead, give it a little spank. </p><p>[a single spank] </p><p>Really? Is that all you got? That was so pathetic. I barely felt anything. </p><p>[louder spanks]</p><p>Yes! That’s more like it. Harder, I can take it. </p><p>Sir? I’m getting really close. If you keep fucking me at this speed, I’m not going to last long. </p><p>Can we cum together? I want to drain all the sticky seed from your balls. Just use me like the cum-dump of a present I’m meant to be. </p><p>Just grab me by the waist, and push yourself forward as far as you can. I know you’re already deep inside me, but I want to feel every inch of you. </p><p>That’s it! Oh god, you’re playing with my clit again. Fuck, you just *knew* exactly which button to push. </p><p>[loud moans as they both orgasm]</p><p>Wow, that was a really big load. Some of it is even dripping out of me. </p><p>I can barely feel my legs anymore. Fuck, how am I supposed to deliver all the gifts like this?</p><p>And I’m still stuck in this stupid… </p><p>[She gets interrupted, then she exclaims in a shocked tone]</p><p>There’s a what?  Why didn’t you mention that earlier? Did you think I *enjoy* being stuck up here?</p><p>Finally, now I can get out of this damn chimney. Wew. That was actually much easier than I expected. </p><p>Thanks for getting me unstuck, and, uhm, thanks for the other thing we did. I hope you enjoyed “unwrapping” your present. </p><p>By the way, I almost forgot. Here is your actual present this year. I’m sure you’ll love it. </p><p>Next year might be a bit different, I’m afraid. What you just did is enough to put you on the naughty list. And naught boys *don’t* get presents. </p><p>You’re probably right about that. I will miss delivering to this house. </p><p>But, speaking of delivering gifts, I have a ton of them to get around to. And I’m running late because of our little “excursion”. So, I’m going to leave you with your Christmas present for now. </p><p>Don’t worry. I’m leaving through the front door this time. [laughter]</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>